After the Seige
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A small look into the thoughts of a very special couple while they are speerated. Takes place durring RockyRoadSmith's 'Delusions of the Heart' written for her . Enjoy!


_AAN: this is a special story done for RockyRoadSmith out of gratitude for all the support she has given me over the past year. Hope you enjoy it Rocky! takes place during Delusions of the Heart after the siege in the sky._

**After the Siege**

Genki knew he wasn't the only one thinking about what had happened over the past few days. Though they were on their way to see Durahan their hearts were still heavy. Genki's heart had to be the heaviest of the group though, he had actually seen Holly, had been inches from her; and yet he couldn't save her. Not only had he failed to save her but he had broken his promise to her. It had not been a few days or weeks it had turned into years with out his return. His stomached knotted just thinking about it, it made him sick that he had broken a promise to the one person who trusted him the most. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. Their brief reunion had proven they still had a bond but he knew it was tainted now. There was no way she was not upset with him. She had every right to be angry with him and he knew it, not only did he break that promised but he had failed to take her to the festival on their first… date of sorts and failed to teach her to skip stones. Genki sighed and slouched against the tree he was sitting next to in defeat and grief. He knew he couldn't make up for lost time but he could hope to work things out with Holly. * _Wait… every time I come back its for a specific reason… what if it's the same this time… if I try to pursue something I might just hurt her more…_ * he frowned, it was killing him not to work things out but even if they did work things out odds were he would have to leave once Moo was defeated again. * _The phoenix said this was the last time… I won't get another chance… there is no way I can leave her hurting again. I will rebuild the friendship to heal her heart but… I can't take it any further with out hurting her more._ * He had to admit he had always loved the girl, though she knew little of his feelings for her. At this point she probably would never know of them not if he had to leave again. The last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain; she didn't deserve it. He felt guilty that he hadn't tried harder to return… yes he had tried but not as hard as he could have and the fact that he gave up caused the most guilt. Holly hadn't given up on him had she? He wasn't sure but he shouldn't have given up when his promise was in place even if it failed he couldn't say he had tried his hardest. The fact that he had hesitated to come back even when he could also bothered him now. He had almost lost his chance to even see her again; if the phoenix hadn't been so persistent he probably would have lost it. * _I should thank him if I ever see him again_ * he smiled slightly; the fact that he had a chance to see her was very encouraging even if they had failed to get her back. Genki sighed again and leaned back against the tree gazing up at the mighty oaks boughs. The wind blow softly on the leaves reminded him with its soft whispers of how Holly looked standing in a light breeze or how brave she had been when he saw her. * _She must be fighting harder than any of us, not just to get her father back but also to foul up Moo's plans._ * Though battered and worse for wear her courage was not lost to him. He could see it in her eyes when she warned him and Falcon. The determination and courage he saw had told him she would do everything she could to help them from her side. He was sure she was under close watch now. It amused him slightly that Holly had managed to not only get to the control room but also knock out two baddies. * _Who would have thought? I always wondered how well she could really fight. She may not like fighting but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how._ * He smiled thinking of how she could have possibly fought with the two but then was distracted by a new thought. He really knew little about her now, how much had she changed? He knew she was far more beautiful now that she was a woman but what else had changed? From the sound of it not much but based on what he had seen there was a difference in her. Still the thought of her being a farmer was still so strange. * _That would be quite an adjustment._ * He mused trying to imagine what it must be like, failing in that venture. He began to feel tired, the day's events catching up with him. Rising he and walked to his sleeping back and lay down; his last thoughts on how he would ever tell Holly just how sorry he was for leaving and not returning till now.

* * *

><p>Holly woke hearing something scratching on the wall; she shivered thinking of what it might be. Though she knew rodents were put on the earth for a reason it didn't mean she wanted them near her or on her. Sure mice could look cute but they did tend to carry diseases. She pulled the sole blanket she'd been given closer to her, sitting up she leaned against the wall. The Beakalon she had made friends with had brought her this blanket along with a thin mattress pad to lie on and a pillow. Though he was upset with her he knew she didn't want her father hurting any of her friends and that friendship had been extended to him as well. Holly's mind began to drift to the previous days events. Though placed in this dark place she knew her father was still upset with her, she could sense it though floors separated them. She had managed to damage the controls for the cannons and iron birds; she knew she was just lucky, as she had no clue what they were for at the time. * <em>It's a good thing though, it let my friends escape<em> * her mind then led her to the image of Genki on the other side of the sound proof glass. Though she didn't know what his voice was like now she could see he had grown a lot. He was a handsome young man now, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks as she realized she still had a crush on him. She had a feeling things would be different when they finally spoke. She had seen the guilt in his eyes just before he left and knew he wasn't just feeling guilt from leaving her in Moo's grasp. _* He must be feeling guilty about leaving and not returning_ * she mused, * _I'm sure he believes I'm still upset with him. I guess I will have to let him know I'm not after I let him explain. I'm sure he wasn't able to come back for a reason even if I don't understand that reason now._ * Holly had realized despite how hurt she was at the time, she had let go of any bitterness she may have had about it. After all it was bitterness that often created an opportunity for hate to live in ones heart. And the last thing she wanted was to strengthen Moo in anyway. Holly had been depressed since the day she saw the boy she loved though, part of her wanted to spend more time with him but she knew that wasn't what needed to be done. She had saved all her friends lives but being alone for so long was taking its toll on her. She had never been alone… not since Suezo was unlocked. And even before that Pink Suezo or one of the other monsters kept her company. So being alone now was very hard, yes Mum Mew kept her company before but now she couldn't. She came as often as she could though and tried to encourage her. Holly felt a great deal of gratitude towards the mew hybrid for sticking with her and helping her so much. Her thoughts drifted back to Genki now, * _I wonder what has happened in his life? He said before he was still in school he must be done by now right? What about his folks? I know very little about them or even his home. I never thought to ask before, I figured we would have time…_ * she frowned remembering the pain she felt on his departure and when he failed to return. Though she had tried to get over him that hadn't gone well. Not with Suezo around, he scared most of her suitors off, any he didn't he father got to. Holly shivered again bringing the blanket closer to her; she lay down, as she grew tired again. * _What if he has already moved on? No, that can't be… Why would he feel so much guilt or have the look he had if he moved on?_ * She had seen an interesting look in his eyes but couldn't place it, but she knew it was a look of care and concern. * _Does he have a girlfriend? Has he even dated? I'm sure several girls have atleast tried as handsome as he is… but did he want them?_ * Her heart began to ache again, she so desperately wanted to talk to him and know what was going on. Even if she could though she wasn't sure they could even have a life together. * _What if he can't stay again?_ * That thought dredged up some old pain from scars that remained on her heart. She didn't want to even think about what would happen anymore. Tears slipped from her eyes and she realized she didn't want to be in this reality any longer. It was far too painful… she closed her eyes wishing she could be some place she wouldn't feel this pain any longer. Slowly her body relaxed entirely and her mind slipped into its own dream realm, on free of pain or anguish. Though cold and lonesome it was a relief from what she had been through the past few weeks.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yeah a look into the thoughts of the pair since it was never done. And I'm sure everyone was trying to figure out why Holly would lose faith enough to retreat to a dream realm after seeing her friends trying so hard to rescue her. My interpretation anyway, hope you liked it. <em>


End file.
